deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Buzz Lightyear vs. R.O.B.
Buzz Lightyear vs. R.O.B. is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Nintendo Vs. Toy Story! What's better then a toy? Why, a toy with genuine, working laser blasters, that's what! Who will remain intact? Intro Wiz: When people were little, their parents would buy them stuff called toys to keep their kids entertained. Boomstick: And today, we pit two of fiction's deadliest toys against each other. Wiz: Buzz Lightyear, the space ranger of Star Command. Boomstick: And R.O.B., the Robotic Operating Buddy. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Buzz Lightyear Wiz: Buzz Lightyear first came into the scene when Andy got him as a present for his birthday. All the toys around loved him except for Woody, who was jealous that Buzz was stealing his fame. Boomstick: So Woody decided that "It's my way or the highway" and knocked Buzz out of a window with a remote control car. And then blah blah blah, Woody and Buzz meet again, escape from Sid, happily ever after. Wiz: Well, not quite. There is Toy Story 2 and 3. Boomstick: I hated those movies, man! Trust me, you always got to stick with the classics. Wiz: I guess. Weapons and Abilities: *Laser beam. *Wings that allow flight. *Spin Attack. *Grenade launcher. *Helmet that protects him from damage. *Karate chop action. Wiz: Despite only being a toy, Buzz has accomplished some feats. For example, he managed to stalemate Woody in a fight under a truck. He also survived getting knocked out of the window by a lamp, and ran through fireworks like it was nothing, and his laser beams are able to destroy robots with ease. Boomstick: And in Toy Story of Terror, his Karate Chop was able to break a steel pipe, which means he's pretty damn strong. As for weaknesses, Buzz can be kinda cocky and...that's it. Wiz: Considering that he got his own theme park ride, he's definitely one of Disney's most enduring and skilled characters. Buzz: Woody once risked his life to save mine, and I couldn't call myself his friend if I wasn't willing to do the same. Now who's with me? R.O.B. Wiz: R.O.B. was the Robotic Operating Buddy and an NES accessory in 1985. It was a groundbreaking system that allowed players to control a robot via a game on the screen. After the NES died and made way for the SNES, R.O.B. died as well and he stayed that way for quite a while, until he came back in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Boomstick: Yeah, screw you Wall-E, now this is a robot! Weapons and Abilities: *Robo Beam (A beam attack that gets stronger the longer R.O.B. charges it up) *Arm Rotor (R.O.B. spins his torso to perform multiple clotheslines) *Robo Burner (R.O.B. activates his thrusters which allows him to fly for a limited time) *Gyro (Charges a spinning top on his base and throws it when it's done charging) *Diffusion Beam (R.O.B. fires a constant spiral-shaped beam for several seconds) *Super Diffusion Beam (R.O.B. re-forms himself into a cannon and fires four incredibly powerful lasers, ending with a stronger burst.) Boomstick: Aw, I was totally expecting more. Wiz: Unfortunately, Boomstick, he really doesn't have much. R.O.B. is featless. Boomstick: Damn it! Wiz: R.O.B.'s only weaknesses are that his Gyro and Robo Beam require charging before he can use it. But can R.O.B. defeat Toy Story's Buzz Lightyear? Let's find out. (Shows clip of R.O.B. doing his victory pose in Smash Bros.) Pre Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Buzz Lightyear was on Andy's desk when he saw a new toy. It was called the Robotic Operating Buddy, and all the other toys were interested in it. However, when the R.O.B. got out of its box, it started attacking the other toys, which prompted Buzz to fly down and confront the robot. Buzz: Your days of terror are over, robot scum. R.O.B. turns around and sees Buzz. The two toys then get into fighting stances. Buzz Lightyear makes the first move and punches R.O.B. twice, which sends the Robotic Operating Buddy backwards. ROB recovers and shoots a Robo Beam at Buzz, who hides behind a book to dodge the blast. Buzz: Two can play at the laser game. Buzz then comes out of hiding and fires a laser at ROB, which hits him and knocks him back. Buzz then runs up to ROB and tries to Karate Chop him, but ROBO grabs Buzz and drills his head into the ground before throwing him into a book shelf. Buzz gets back and shoots grenades at ROB, who destroys them with his Robo Beam. The Robo Beam causes the bombs to go off, which drops Buzz and ROB down into the floor. The two are dizzy, but ROB recovers first and performs the Arm Rotor, which lets him clothesline Buzz multiple times and knock him under a chair. Buzz gets back up and throws a Karate Chop at ROB's arm, which hurts ROB. ROB ignores this attack and throws Buzz backwards into a wall. ROB then starts throwing Gyros at Buzz, who activates his wings and flies over the Gyros. Buzz then flies towards ROB and performs a Spin Attack, which sends ROB flying. ROB uses his Robo Burner to slow him down and fly back towards Buzz. Buzz: Ah, so you can fly as well. Buzz and ROB then fly towards each other and start punching and kicking one another. Buzz then gains the upper hand and starts spamming the Spin Attack, which launches ROB into the ground. Buzz uses his wings to make a safe landing and shoot more grenades at ROB. ROB uses a Gyro to take out the bombs in one swoop. ROB then performs the Diffusion Beam, and starts firing spiral shaped laser beams. Buzz dodges the first one, but gets hit by the second one and is send flying. ROB uses his Robo Burner to fly after Buzz. He flies up near the couch, where Buzz was hiding. When ROB was close enough, Buzz leaped on him, causing ROB and Buzz to crash into the ground. When Buzz and ROB got back up, ROB immediately grabs Buzz, flies into the air, and proceeds to piledrive the Space Ranger, which damages Buzz's helmet. Buzz is then about to get hit by the Arm Rotor attack, but Buzz rolls out of the way and shoots a laser blast in ROB's back, which hurts him. Buzz then charges at ROB and prepares to hit him, but ROB uses a Diffusion Beam to send Buzz backwards. Buzz gets back up and sees ROB re-forming himself into a cannon. ROB then performs the Super Diffusion Beam, firing 4 power laser blasts at Buzz. Buzz jumps behind a bookcase to shield himself from the laser blasts. Buzz then turns around and shoots a laser blast at ROB's head, which stuns him. Buzz then fires grenades all around ROB. When ROB awakens from his daze, he's too late as the bombs go off and causes his plastic body to explode. Buzz: Mission accomplished! KO! All the toys congratulate Buzz for killing R.O.B. Results Boomstick: Is it a bad thing that I wanna play with my toys now? Wiz: While ROB was bigger and possibly more deadly, Buzz Lightyear had all the categories hammered down. In terms of strength, ROB is basically featless while Buzz is strong enough to break steel pipes with a Karate Chop, which makes him far stronger. Boomstick: In terms of speed, Buzz has this too thanks to his wings and him being smaller. Buzz was also more intelligent and had more experience in combat unlike ROB, whose only combat experience comes from two Smash Bros games. Wiz: Also, Buzz has killed numerous robots before, so ROB was nothing new to him. Boomstick: Looks like ROB really blew this one. Wiz: The winner is Buzz Lightyear. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Small Based DEATH BATTLES Category:'Video Games vs Toys' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Toys' themed Death Battles Category:SSB Vs Disney Infinity Themed Death Battles Category:Hipper's new fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017